Problemas de viaje
by otakundercover
Summary: Zel y Amelia estan viajando juntos, pero un problema se presenta: No, no es un enemigo...es una gripe. Un fic tierno con algo de humor.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes e historia de Slayers le pertenecen Hajime Kankaza y a Rui Araziumi.

Esta es una pequeña historia aparte sobre Amelia y Zelgadis, viajando juntos. Espero que les guste!

**Problemas de viaje**

Mi nombre es Amelia Will Telsa Seillun! Soy una luchadora de la justicia y mi objetivo es esparcir mi mensaje de paz al mundo entero. Con el mazo de la justicia, aplastaré…

-Que estas haciendo, Amelia?- la princesa se dio vuelta sorprendida al ver el rostro de desconcertado de su compañero quimera.

-Qué te parece que estoy haciendo?!- respondió algo confundida, para luego proseguir con su usual tono vivaz- Propagando mi mensaje de humanidad y paz para el mundo!

Ella no entendía que lo tenía tan consternado, desde el día que la conoció la vió hacer sus discursos sobre la justicia!

El hechicero dio un suspiro…

-Pero a quien se supone que esta dirigido?- respondió ya algo turbado, viendo que a su alrededor no había ningún bandido o victima en peligro. Y con su tacto de siempre, señalo- creo que tu trastorno por la justicia te ha empezado a afectar severamente, Amelia…- lo peor de todo, es que lo decía en tono completamente serio, y se podría decir que las gotas de sudor mostraban un poco de preocupación

- Zelgadis-san! – le aclaró ofendida- mi discurso va dirigido a él (o ella?)!- señalando un especie de "bolbassor" totalmente aterrado. Se encontraba en el medio de un río sostenido de una liana que estaba por romperse en cualquier momento.

-Se te ha cruzado por la cabeza que un animal… o lo que sea eso- mirando extrañado al raro espécimen- no puede entender ninguna de tus palabras?

-Pero un acto heroico no queda genial sin un discurso emotivo que lo acompañe!

- …- esa fue la única respuesta del joven quimera. Mientras la princesa de Seillun utilizaba su magia para desplazarse hacia donde estaba la criatura en cuestión, para rescatarlo de su terrible fortuna

Ella veía los ojos vidriosos del pobre animal, fijados en ella. Amelia esbozo una tierna sonrisa para reconfortar al animal, mientras volaba rapiradamente en dirección al él -No te preocupes, Amelia Hill Telsa Seillun, te ayudara, pequeño amigo! Ya verás como descansarás en mis brazos sanos y sal…

bueno, o no tan salvo…

Cuando pensó que lo iba a alcanzar, el animal se cayó al agua, llorando desconsoladamente.

Ay...no debía quedarme tanto tiempo hablando con Zelgadis...

El rió era precipitoso, de fuerte correntada. El animal parecía no estar en ningún lado. La joven princesa, viendo que su acto heroico estaba casi en la ruina empezó a desesperarse...pero, rápidamente, volvió en sí. Ella era la heroína! no es momento y como tal debía mantenerse firme ante las circunstancias.

Pero Amelia sintió como su hechizo de_ levitación_ se cancelaba...le había venido.

Tal vez ese momento, si iba ser una excepción…después de todo…

* * *

Zelgadis que estaba tomando agua de su cantimplora, esperando de manera impaciente a que su compañera terminara de una buena vez con su locuras; echo un vistazo para chequear si ya estaba por regresar pero en lugar de eso vió como la pequeña princesa caía de martillo al agua.

La heroína estaba empezando a perder la calma por completo, pero algo la hizo sentirse reconfortado: el pequeño bicharraco estaba en un rango de su vista, siendo impulsado por la corriente río adentro. Amelia no podía dejar a medio terminar su trabajo, y menos podía dejar al pobre animal que se ahogará. La princesa utilizó todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar a la pobre criatura. Sin embargo, la corriente era muy fuerte y sus ropas de sacerdotisa hacían su nado más lento. El animal se alejaba cada vez más, y ella no podía ir más rápido. No iba a poder salvarlo! No podía aguantar más la respiración, pero no podía rendirse viendo esos ojitos pequeños rogando por su auxilio

No! Mi honor como princesa, como justiciera y, sobre todo, como persona, no me permitía rendirme. Estaba dispuesta a ir más allá de los límites de su cuerpo pero sus pulmones hicieron que se detuviese. El aire, ya se había acabo…ya no tenía fuerza, ni siquiera para levantarse a la superficie...Era el fin. Había luchado contra demonios temibles, vencido a la estrella oscura y la había terminado matando el agua! Si… es una patética manera de morir, pero al menos lo había echo con honor…

Pero, un momento! Por qué aún no si había ahogado?!

-Respira!- al escuchar la orden, la princesa la siguió instintivamente. Sintiendo sus pulmones llenos de aire nuevamente, miro atentamente al frente para encontrarse aún debajo del agua pero pudiendo respirar. No podía ser otra cosa. Miro a su costado, donde se encontraba su amigo quimera, que había invocado una burbuja y se sumergió a socorrerla.

La princesa sonrió contenta y estaba por darles las gracias efusivamente, pero el joven quimera cortó la emotiva atmósfera con uno de sus comentarios secos

-No crees que has ido demasiado lejos…- afirmo con un tono de voz bajo pero seco, con sus ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido. Pero no aguantó mucho para observar a la princesa con ojos disgustados y exclamar en un tono notablemente fuerte- Que rayos estabas pensando, Amelia?!

- Lo-lo siento, Zelgadis-san- respondió la joven sacerdotisa, acurrucada en un rincón de la burbuja

- Pedir perdón no basta, niña!! – gritó ya el quimera perdiendo su compostura completamente, haciendo a la princesa achicarse más del temor. Observándola aún disgustado, pero un poco incómodo de verla tan aterrada, se dio vuelta y continuo con una voz seria- Si no usas tu cabeza, vas a terminar generando más problemas!

La princesa trago saliva…

Zelgadis-san era duro a veces, pero si que tenía razón…termino siendo salvada en lugar de la salvadora! Aunque no le disgustaba tanto la idea de ser resctada por el mago-guerrero, no le gustaba que fuera por obligación!! Zelgadis podía ser muy centrado en sí mismo, pero era una buena persona en el fondo, por lo que jamás permitiría que se ahogara. Realmente se sentía mal por causarle tantas molestias a Zelgadiss. Realmente estaba enojado por estorbarlo de esa manera...

Y quien más no lo estaría! Reclamó que voy a hacer un acto de justicia con toda mi galardenería para terminar un fracaso como este. Que bochorno!

Estaban volviendo para la orilla, cuando paso el cuerpo del bizarro espécimen, frente a ellos. La princesa estaba avergonzada de abusar de la amabilidad de su compañero, pero tampoco quería ver al pobre animal ahogarse.

-Zelgadis-san, puedes…- comenzó a decir, pero Zelgadis dio un suspiro sabiendo lo que diría y le respondió antes de que se lo preguntara

-Iré por él…- dijo irritado pero cumpliendo sus palabras. La princesa se alivio al ver que su amigo tenía compasión por la extraña criatura.

Dirigió la burbuja hacia el animal y Amelia lo acogió entre mis brazos. Cuando salieron del agua, el animal estaba totalmente aterrado y nervioso, al verlo detenidamente tenía una grave herida. La sacerdotisa conjuró un hechizo de "_recuperación_" sobre ésta, mientras Zelgadis se dirigió a donde ellos estaban. Se notaba aún disgustado pero más calmado (aunque no le duró por mucho tiempo).

- Mira, Amelia- le dijo con sus ojos cerrados y su ceño fruncido- Si, lo de hoy fue por "verse bien para la justicia", sobrepasaste los límites de tu cordura. Ahora, respóndeme honestamente (aunque tema por la respuesta): En que lógica absurda te pareció buena idea cancelar tu hechizo de levitación y tirarte a un rió de fuerte correntada a salvar a quien-sabe-que-rayos-es-esa cosa?!

- Es que… no es por heroísmo, yo no lo cancelé…- la princesa titubeaba en la respuesta, y el quimera estaba aún más impaciente e irritable. Amelia se ruborizó y respondió mirando hacia un costado- se me canceló el hechizó…

- Como?! Por…- Zelgadis iba a apresurarse a preguntar pero su respuesta la vio en el rostro avergonzado de la veo – ya veo…- ahora él estaba rojo. El quimera tosió y contestó en tono mucho más calmo (que de costumbre si quiera), mirando hacia un costado- Ahem! Lo siento…si lo hubiera sabido…

- Esta bien, Zelgadis-san- contestó la princesa, también mirando hacia otro lado- en verdad, fui un poco lejos. Si tu no me hubieras venido a rescatar, probablemente me hubiera ahogado. Por eso…te agradezco por tu ayuda y siento haberte causado tantas molestias

- Pues, la próxima vez, intenta tener más presente ese…esos detalles- el quimera se ruborizó aún más – para no tener que meterte en problemas.

Pero un gemido irrumpió su charla. El estrambótico ser se había despertado. Realmente era extraño… pero tenía unos ojitos pequeños y brillosos que causaron gran ternura a la joven princesa

- Kawai!!

-Realmente te parece esa cosa tierna? Pero si es horrible- observando a la criatura peyorativamente.

-Zelgadis-san, no seas injusto! tú más que nadie sabes lo feo que es que te miren con desprecio por tu apariencia

-Me-me-me estás comparando con esa cosa…- miró con ojos recelosos que la princesa ignoró por completo, juguetando con el raro pero tierno espécimen. A veces no sabía si ella lo quería alegrarle o hundirlo más en una severa depresión.

- Que te parece si lo adoptamos?- le sugerió sin esconder su entusiasmo que, obviamente, Zelgadis no compartía

El sabía lo que se esperaba cuando aceptó viajar con ella. Sabía que se metería en problemas por su búsqueda de la justicia, involucrándolo en alguna de sus andanzas. Si, con pesar, sabía lo que le esperaba…Pero si que no esperaba esto!

* * *

-Que te parece si lo adoptamos?- dijo ella con un tono dulce y alegre, mientras sostenía con mucho amor a al espécimen en cuestión.

-EH??- El quimera gritó estupefacto. Bien, podía soportar que lo arrastrara a ser un héroe en cosas que ni le incumben, pero que lo convirtiera en niñera, ya era el colmo!

- Olvídalo, Amelia, no pienses que voy a cuidar a esa cosa!

-Pero, Zelgadis-san, míralo! Esta totalmente aterrorizado, necesita de alguien que lo cuide!

-Sólo aprendió que el mundo es un lugar duro y que para sobrevivir no debe confiar en nadie! Yo creo que esta más que preparado que nunca para el mundo exterior...

-Zelgadis-san, eso es horrible!- exclamó la princesa con ojos vidriosos, mirándolo por un rato_. _Como podía tener esa concepción del mundo?! La princesa encaró a la criatura, pero sin dejar de mirar a Zelgadis (cosa que el quimera ni se entero, pues estaba concentrado en que se deshiciera de esa cosa) y afirmó con su usual tono de discurso justiciero- Pensar que el mundo es así de terrible! Con más razón debo quedármelo! Con mi espíritu lleno de amor y pureza, voy a hacer que tenga confianza en sí mismo y vea el mundo con la belleza que posee- la princesa ya había empezado otra vez con sus discursos, haciendo sus poses características. Si que iba ser un animal sobreprotegido…pero el animal tampoco aguantó mucho la cursilería

El abrazó de la joven justiciera fue tan fuerte, que el animal se sentía peor que en el agua y se fue corriendo, con la cola entre las patas, sin mirar atrás. La princesa se quedo atónita y el hechicero simplemente hizo de cuenta que nada había sucedido.

-Vaya, siempre me va a dar el mismo efecto…- la sacerdotisa murmuró para sí, dando un suspiro muy triste. 

El joven quimera vio el rostro de tristeza de su compañera, sin entender que le pasaba...

Después de un rato, la princesa pronto se puso de pie y exclamó con la euforia que la caracteriza- Vamos, Zelgadis-san! Hay mucho que recorrer y mucha justicia que esparcir!!- empezó a caminar con un ritmo acelerado y con entusiasmo. Realmente se recuperaba rápido…si que era única...

* * *

Si que Amelia se metía en problemas. A veces, resultaba un retraso... más que inconveniente. Pero aún así, había aceptado viajar con ella. Realmente ni él sabía bien porque lo hizo, siendo que solo iría más rápido…

Zelgadis interrumpió sus propios pensamientos al ver, que en ese momento, realmente estaba solo! Amelia había desaparecido

Hablando de problemas tsk! Se rascó la cabeza con pesar. Donde se habrá metido? Ella solía caminar más rápido que él, pero cuanto pudo haberse adelantado. 

-Amelia!- gritó alto esperando que lo escuchase

-Que sucede, Zelgadis-san?- lo sorprendente fue que su voz no vino de adelante, sino que provenía de atrás suyo. Era algo raro pues la princesa, que siempre andaba con mucha energía y tenía un paso acelerado que el de él, estuviera detrás suyo. Pero eso no le paralizó hasta que se dio vuelta.

El rostro de la sacerdotisa estaba completamente pálido, sus ojos estaban levemente abiertos, como si le costase abrirlos y su respiración era entrecortada.

Los ojos de la quimera se abrieron por completo y no pensó dos segundos en darse vuelta por completo, para encararla.

- Estas bien, Amelia?!- la quimera exclamó realmente preocupado.

- De que estas hablando, Zelgadis-san? Estoy perfectamente…- su propia voz quebradiza la delataba

-Es por la regla?- preguntó, ignorando su falsa respuesta

-No, te dige que…ACHU- la princesa estornudo sin poder terminar. Ya su cuerpo lo hacía más que evidente.

El hechicero se acercó a ella con ojos muy serios, pero la princesa no quería causarle más problema a su joven amigo.

-Zelgadis-san, no creo que sea para tanto. Habré agarrado un poco de frió, nada grave- se adelantó con pasos apresuradas, simulando estar mejor- vamos yendo…

Pero la princesa se tropezó en uno de sus pasos y cayó desmayada al suelo. Zelgadis soltó un grito desesperado y la contuvo en sus brazos.

Sus respiración, su rostro…Estaba realmente enferma

La recogió entre sus brazos y mirándola con un rostro que demostraba estar preocupado pero ofendido a la vez. Por qué no había dicho nada?! Realmente quiso demostrarle que tenía la resistencia para seguir, aún estando enferma!

Pero otra deducción más turbia le vino a la mente. O acaso pensaba que el la iba abandonar...Si que era el hombre más solitario del mundo, pero jamás la dejaría abandonada estando enferma...

Aun mirando, consternado, el rostro débil de la princesa. Tanto querías ayudar a los demás, te olvidaste de ti misma...

Zelgadis empezó a moverse, cargando a la joven. Diciéndose a él mismo

_-_Estoy empezando a entender porque acepte viajar con ella…


	2. Chapter 2

La princesa abrío los ojos para encontrarse con el brillo pálido de la luna. Había una pequeña fogata frente de ella, que emanba una luz tenue y un calor reconfortante. Sentía sy cabeza que se partía a pedazos y tenía deseos de seguir durmiendo, eero ante sólo el hecho de pensarlo, recordó que había sucedido. Se sentó rápidamente (lo cual intensifico su dolor) y sentió como se deslizaba hacia el piso, una manta con la que estaba tapado. Cuando vió la gema roja, se dió cuenta que era realmente

-Zelgadis-san…- murmuró la joven al ver la capa de su amigo sobre su falda.

-Veo que ya te despertaste- el joven quimera afirmó y Amelia se sobresalto al ver que estaba allí. Las conjeturas de la princesa fueron confirmadas al ver que el guerrero no llevaba su capa. Soltó su capa con vergüenza y quería hablarle pero el quimera la interrumpió - Ahora que despertaste, será mejor que te mudes de ropa. Es por esa ropa mojada, que te has enfermado…

La sacerdotisa presentía que su compañero estaba disgustado com ella, aunque aparentará indiferencia. Le molesto que le haya mentido, eso era seguro. Pero no quise ocultárselo intencionalmente…

-Lo siento, Zelgadis-san- contestó al princesa, cambiando de tema- Lamento causarte tantas molestias…yo no sabía…

-Tsk!- gruño molesto y la miro directamente a los ojos- Si realmente te importa no causarme problemas, debiste decirme que no te sentías bien. Si lo hubieras hecho, no estarías así ahora…- Luego el dio la espalda. Relamente piensa que soy un demonio insensible?!

Estaba enfadado...pero, a diferencia de lo que creía la princesa, el tenía otros motivos para estarlo.

_Realmente piensa que soy un demonio insensible…Bueno, me hago mi fama! pero pensé que ella no me veía así…o, al menos, eso me hacía creer…_

Hubo un silencio incómodo y muy largo. Ninguno de los dos habló para callarlo, salvo un estornudo de Amelia.

Vaya que eran oportunos! La princesa justiciera levantó la vista con miedo, para chequear la reacción de su compañero, que –sorpresivamente- estaba viéndola atentamente. Zelgadis se adelantó hacia ella y se agachó, para estar a la misma altura. Amelia se sonrojo por completo cuando vio como sus rostros se acercaban lentamente.

_No-no-no podía estar pasando! No puede ser que en este momento el quiera…pero no es de Zelgadis-san acercarse de esa manera! Ya me he confundido una vez…que dice que en esta ocasión no sea igual_

Pero el rostro de Zelgadis se estaba más cerca que aquella vez, mucho más. El corazón de la joven empezó a latir rápidamente y su temperatura estaba subiendo bruscamente, y no era por la fiebre!

_Será que él…realmente…_

El quimera levantó su mano hacia el rostro de la princesa.

_Zelgadis-san…_

Pero no fue a su mejilla como ella esperaba, sino a su frente, donde el apoyaba la suya para medir su fiebre. La joven princesa suspiró.

_Otra vez mal interprete las cosas…_

-Parece que es inútil- afirmo el quimera, quien no se había imaginaba los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de su compañera en ese momento- …por mi cuerpo, no tengo mucha sensibilidad para medir tu temperatura…- explicó, mirando a la jovencita que parecía recién haber caído a la tierra- …de todas maneras, es evidente que no te sientes bien…

-Zelgadis-san, no es para tanto…Seguro que si…- pero la princesa no pudo terminar de hablar, al sentir como su compañero la tomaba entre sus brazos y la levantaba del piso.

La princesa instintivamente sostuvo con fuerza la capa de Zelgadis, con la que se había tapado, mientras lo miraba pasmada y sonrojada.

-Zel-el-elgadis-sa-a-an- exclamó nerviosa - N-n-no es necesario que ha-haga esto…

-Necesito llevarte cerca del lago, y si vas caminando, puedes empeorar la temperatura, así que tengo que llevarte así- Zelgadis respondió serio, pero con sus mejillas algo ruborizadas- No hay problema contigo, no?

-No-no!! Lo decías por ti!- replicó exasperada.

Amelia se sostuvo de él con una mano y con la otra agarró fuertemente la capa de su compañero para que no se cayera.

Zelgadis, por su parte, corrió con tal rapidez que parecía que ni la estuviera cargando. Era verdad que, por su cuerpo y por lo pequeña que era ella, no era ningún desafió para el muchacho.

En el lago, la temperatura era aún más fría.Realmente la princesa no podía entender como eso la iba a mejorar.

El hechicero dejó que la joven se parase y se acercó a un pequeño lago. La princesa se sorprendió de la existencia de tal lago. Pero estaba tan concentrada en llevar a cabo su acto heroico, que seguro no lo habría notado.

El quimera metió su mano en el agua y empezó a recitar un hechizo, hasta finalmente exclamar:

- _Bola de fuego!-_ el joven hechicero levantó su mano rápidamente para no quemarse.

El pequeño lago se convirtió en un agua termal. Amelia se quedo fascinada.

-Zelgadis-san, esto es maravilloso!! Donde encontraste este pequeño lago?

-Lo hice con mi magia mientras dormías, abriendo un agujero en la tierra

-Zelgadis-san…- respondió pasmada y sonrojada-…no tendrías que haberte molestado

-Un baño termal te hará recuperarte rápido- explicó la quimera, como si fuera lo que cualquier persona con un poco de sentido común hubiera hecho- …pero debes meterte rápido antes de que se acabe el efecto del hechizo…

-Zelgadis-san…- le dijo apenada-…no quiero ser desagradecida, después de que hiciste todo esto por mi pero… con mi ropa húmeda…este baño no me ayudará mucho- al terminar su frase, el joven quimera (si contestarle aún) se empezó a sacar su remera. Lo que dejó atónita a la puberta muchacha…

-Usa mi ropa- dijo finalmente después de sacársela, la dobló y la colocó sobre una roca. Volviendo Amelia, que apartó la vista sonrojada, le señalo- Puedes secarte con mi capa. Luego, pondremos toda la ropa a secar cerca de la fogata.

- Pero, Zelgadis-san…no tendrás tu frío sin tu remera

-Yo soy una quimera, puedo resistir más el frió que cualquier persona- explicó

-Pero…- contestó consternada

-Voy a estar bien…- le dijo en tono tranquilo a la princesa, pero lo que le iba a decir después lo hacía ponerse muy nervioso- …Amelia…no te preocupes por mi, yo no voy a…quiero decir… que estés tranquila…

-EH?

-Ah, yo-yo-yo voy a estar allá- dijo nervioso, mirando hacia abajo, señalando hacia un árbol- lejos, muy lejos, pero no lo suficiente como para no escucharte cuando quieras volver, pero lo suficiente lejos…

-Entiendo, Zelgadis-san, te avisaré cuando termine- le dijo sonriéndole para calmarlo. Pero obviamente no notó su sonrisa por la vergüenza de encararla en ese momento. Huyó rápidamente al lugar señalado, mientras Amelia se empezaba a quitar la ropa.

Al instante de sacarse toda su ropa, se tiró al agua. Su entusiasmo hizo que se golpeara los gluteos, ya que no era tan profundo el lago creado por su querido amigo.

Ella se apoyo sobre una gran piedra que tenía detrás, descansando sobre su espalda.

Zelgadis realmente esta siendo muy amable. Pero por qué estaba tan atento tan atento? Tal vez fuera porque estaba enferma, ella nunca se había enfermado durante uno de sus viajes para saberlo…

Pero pronto el calor de las aguas que estaba a su justa temperatura, apaciguó a la joven. La alta temperatura de la terma, empezaba a hacerle sentir una plácida sensación en todo cuerpo, que la relajaba completamente

Realmente son curativas las aguas termales. Que delicia… Siento que me empiezo a sentir mejor…y de que manera! Abrió los ojos lentamente, para ver el bello resplandor de la luna que caía sobre el río, dibujando un bello paisaje. Estaba en el paraíso

Debería enfermarme más seguido…

* * *

Mientras el joven guerrero-mago aguardaba en el sitio donde habían quedado. Estaba algo preocupado por su compañera ...se estaba tardando demasiado y temía que el efecto del hechizo terminase. A pesar de ser una quimera, podía sentir que la temperatura había descendido considerablemente. Con más razón! debía ser rápido en ir hacia donde estaban sus cosas porque sino el baño iba a ser, después de todo, contraproducente para la salud de la princesa.

Pero era una mujer...y como toda mujer tiene que lavarse sus cabellos y su piel cuidadosamente... De repente le apareció,la imagen de la princesa bañándose congelada, sin importarle que el efecto del hechizo terminara. Podía imaginarse su frágil piel temblorosa, sus manos suaves acariciando su cabello, sus firmes…

El frío había dejado de ser un problema

-Díos, que vergüenza!- se reprochó a sí mismo, el joven quimera, rojo hasta sus piernas- No soy ese tipo de hombre!

Pero si estaba tardando mucho… y si se había desmayado?! Después de todo, el hechizo de fuego dejó el agua hirviendo…

_Amelia!- imagino gritando desesperado hacia ella, desmayada en la piscina. La sacó de allí y la sostuvo entre mis brazos- Amelia!_

_Ella se despierta, y lo ve con ojos furiosos- HENTAI!!_

_No, espera, Amelia! Yo sólo quería ayudarte_

_Me das vergüenza, Zelgadis-san! Y yo que confiaba en ti, pero tu no eres más que una asqueroso y perverso ser que es capaz de abusar de la castidad de una inocente princesa como yo!! _

_No, espera! No es así!_

_Callá!!- señalando con el dedo, cual criminal de poca monta- Eres abominable! Yo que pensé que estabas siendo amable, pero sólo te interesaba "eso" de mi – ahora sollozando- eres cruel, Zelgadis-san, un demonio cruel! Eso eres, me escuchas!!_

_Me escuchas, Zelgadis!!_

_Zelgadis!!_

ZELGADIS!!- una voz aguda irrumpió los pensamientos del quimera. Amelia ya había regresado.

El quimera se relajó al ver que a la princesa no le había pasado nada (y que nada de lo que había imaginado fue real), pero tampoco estuvo tan relajado al ver a su compañera con su remera solamente puesta, exhibiendo sus delgadas piernas.

-Que sucede, Zelgadis-san? Te ves extraño…- la princesa se acercó, mirándole de cerca

El hechicero miró hacia otro lado, rotundamente. Con su rostro al rojo vivo.

Pero se le hizo aún más difícil cuando la muchacha colocó las manos en sus mejillas enrojecidas, para obligarlo a mirarla de frente.

-Tendrás ahora tu fiebre?- se pregunto, mientras Zelgadis la miraba nervioso.

-No, no tengo fiebre!- el quimera exclamó

-Pero estás caliente- indicó inocentemente.

-No, lo estoy!!- gritó el quimera y la joven se quedo mirándole, desorientada. El quimera prosiguió, intentando sonar calmado- Ahem! So-sólo quise decir…que-que estoy bien Amelia- tratando de dar una justificación lógica- Además soy una quimera, no creo que puedas me-medir mi fiebre.

- Ah, si…- respondió la sacerdotisa, aún confundida. Luego, dándose un golpecito en la cabeza, afirmó-Pero si no puedo medir tu fiebre, porque yo tengo fiebre!- la joven soltó una risitas que se detuvieron por un estornudo. Parecía que iba ser malo para su salud, si seguían conversando, estando ella tan…expuesta al frió.

Rápidamente, la cargó y la llevó sin más retrasos. Amelia sostenía la ropa mojada fuertemente mientras se abalanzaba sobre el quimera para no caerse. Ambos estaban algo tensos: la escena del muchacho, corriendo con el torso desnudo, cargando a una muchacha que sólo llevaba una remera larga, era algo que daba mucho para pensar…

Si Lina hubiera estado allí, que no hubiera dicho!

Durante el recorrido, se quedaeon en silencio, pero en un momento Amelia susurró casi como para no ser escuchada…

-Gracias, Zelgadis-san, por todas lo que hiciste por mi…- Amelia afirmó pero con un tono algo avergonzado y tímido, algo bastante atípico en ella - …De todas maneras, no es necesario, yo creo que estoy bien ahora…con lo que hiciste fue más que suficiente!

-Lo siento, Amelia, no confió en ti…

-Eh!- exclamó algo perturbada

-Debiste ser sincera cuando te sentías mal. Ahora, voy seguir con estos cuidados hasta que crea yo que estas bien…- le contestó firmemente. Amelia se quedo callada, y estaba sonrojada pero contenta, aunque no lo veía eso porque estaba concentrado en el camino.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando volvieron, la fogata estaba casi ya extinguida. Zelgadis se apresuró a llevar unas ramas, mientras Amelia se acercaba lo más posible a lo poco que le quedaba l. Aunque la remera estuviera seca, no le cubría las piernas y se notaba que no la calentaban suficiente. Pero después de un buen rato, el calor de la fogata empezó a hacerle bien y se notaba que ya no tenía más frió.

La princesa empezaba a sentir que la fiebre había desaparecido, pero su cuerpo aún demandaba algo y fue delatado por el fuerte sonido de su estómago

El joven quimera se sorprendió de escuchar tal sonido: en general, esta princesa no pasaba hambre, generalmente hacia saber cuando tenia ganas de comer! Por el otro lado, Amelia estaba completamente avergonzada. No querái abusar de sus generosidad pediéndole algo de comer, pero ella no podía buscar nada en ese estado...así que decidió hacerse la que anda había pasado y aguantar el hambre.

Pero mientras la princesa estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, el joven hechicero estaba abandonando el lugar.

-Ya regreso, quédate cerca de la fogata- le ordenó y, así nada más, partió. La sacerdotisa quedo desconcertada. No podía creer que se fuera así como así!

Pronto los sonidos extraños de la noche, empezaron a tomar cierta relevancia…ahora, que estaba sola. Que malo es, Zelgadis-san! Dejarme sola a la noche en el medio de este extraño bosque…

Se arrinconó al fuego como si fuera alguien. Esperaba que un ataque de pánico, no la haga tirarse sobre como si fuera Lina…Por qué tardaba tanto!! Que habrá ido a hacer??... Tal vez tenía que ir al baño…

-Ya volví- la voz apagada y sombría del quimera, la hizo saltar por los cielos.

La joven princesa atento a hacerle una llave al pobre quimera, pero, afortunadamente, la detuvo con su mano izquierda.

-Lo-lo siento, Zelgadis-san!!- replicó avergonzada, con su cabeza gacha. En esa posición, vio como su compañero sostenía con la otra mano, un bol artesanal- Que eso eso?

-Esto? Lo compré en una tienda. Pensé que podía a ser útil para comer algo mejor que pescado- vio como su compañero se dirigía a la fogata y sostenía el bol sobre el fuego. Al acercarse, la princesa se dio cuenta que el bol estaba lleno de agua, dentro de las que había sumergidas variados vegetales.

-Zelgadis-san, donde sacaste esas verduras?!

-Recordé que en el camino había visto algunas especias que podían ser comestibles- explicó el mago-guerrero a la sorprendida princesa- …y como tenías hambre, pensé…

-Pero cualquier cosa hubiera bastado

-Pero esto te hará mejor…- contestó serio, mientras miraba atentamente el caldo que estaba preparando.

La ropa, el baño y ahora esto! Estaba entre las lágrimas de la emoción!! Pero no entendía por qué Zelgadis se esta esforzando tanto por ella? Esta bien que este enferma, pero esto era demasiado... A pesar de que el dijera que sólo quería ayudar a que se curase, esto era más de lo que cualquiera haría por ella (bueno, a excepción a su padre)

Amelia vio como las manos del joven quimera se empezaban a quemar por sostener el bol hirviendo con las manos desnudas. Allí fue el límite de la princesa de Seillun!

-Zelgadis-san, espera! – se acercó como tratando de sacarle el bol de sus manos, pero su compañero quimera no se lo permitía- Es que esto es demasiado!

-No es para tanto, Amelia… Soy una quimera, puedo resistir el calor-indicó, refiriéndose a sus manos.

-Deja de decir que sólo eres una quimera! Eres humano!!- respondió completamente enfada. El hechicero se quedo atónito por su reacción. La princesa trató de tranquilizarse y prosiguió con un tono un poco más calmo- Tu te quejaste de que yo me sobreexigí esta mañana! De que sobrepase mis límites, pero no estas haciendo tú eso ahora?! No estas exagerando!!- pronto el silencio irrumpió su conversación.

- Yo…- murmuraba silenciosamente pero con un esfuerzo que parecía estar gritándolo. Cerró sus ojos, para luego abrirlos mirando hacia abajo - …sólo…sólo deseo- volviendo a cerrar los ojos y recordando como se habái desmayado esa mañana-…sólo quiero que te recuperes rápido- finalmente dijo

-Zelgadis-san…- murmuró la princesa, casi imperceptible a los oídos de cualquiera. Sus ojos estaban extremadamente abiertos y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Sólo deseo eso, Amelia- prosiguió el joven, pero mirándola a los ojos- así que, te pido…que simplemente pienses en recuperarte pronto- y finalizó diciendo, con un cálida sonrisa en el rostro, que muy pocas veces le dedicaba-…por favor…

La princesa se quedo boquiabierta, sin poder decir ni pensar nada. Solo veía como el seguía sosteniendo el bol y se acercaba para olerlo. Era muy tierno como sus orejas de elfo se movían cuando lo hacía. Por última vez, inspiró el humo que salía del bol y se lo llevó a la joven justiciera y le indicó que usara las mangas de su remera para no quemarse.

La princesa lo obedeció callada y sin atreverse a mirarle directo a sus ojos. Sus rostro estaba completamente colorado y estaba totalmente inhibida (cosa que era bastante raro en ella). Se hubiera precipitado a comer la sopa, atragantándose con ella! Pero (aunque también por lo caliente que estaba) estaba muy avergonzada y tomo el caldo de a sorbos muy pequeños.

Mientras la joven ingería su comina, Zelgadis se recostó en el piso, parecía que estaba demasiado cansado de todos los cuidados que le había dado a la joven princesa…

Al terminar el caldo, la sacerdotisa comió los vegetales. Había estado realmente deliciosa! Realmente estaba satisfecha y parecía que su fiebre se había ido casi por completo. Una sonrisa apareció en su labios...él realmente estaba preocupado por ella...detrás de esa máscara de roca, se encontraba un dulce y generoso hombre...

La joven princesa sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse…No quería decirle un simple gracias, eso no era suficiente...no era todo lo que realmente sentía por él...

Sintió su corazón latir con tan fuerza, que parecía que iba estallar.

- Zel-zel-ga-ga-dis-san-n...yo-yo te-te...

Ella sentía mucho miedo, pero era lo que sentía...y no tenía por qué estar avergonzada! Se llevo los puños hacia arriba...realmente quería decirlo pero le estaba siendo más díficil que emfrentarse a un demonio.

Se trato de tranquilizar y luego se dió cuenta que no debía estar a sus espaldas mientras se lo decía. Así que reunió coraje (aunque estuvo tiempo reuniendo coraje) para darse vuelta

- Zelgadis-san! Yo te a...- estaba exclamando con su rostro rojo, pero se detuvo encontró a su compañero profundamente dormido. La joven se sintió aliviada y decepcionada a la vez...pero luego miro el bello rostro de su compañero de viaje.

Sin pensarlo dos veces,se acercó y lo abrazó, apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros. Nunca lo había abrazado antes (si no era porque tenía miedo, claro) y siempre deseo hacerlo... pero le parecía que el reservado quimera no iba quererlo. Sintiendo su reconfortante torse debajo de sus mejillas, sintinedo como se ruborizaban...Realmente iba abrazarlo algún día,...cuando estuviera despierto...

Se levantó con una sonrisa en su rostro...pero se desdibujo al ver una cuantas gotas de sudor en el rostro del hechicero. Su respiración era muy acelerada y entre cortada. Estaba pasando! Se estaba enfermando!! _S_entía su torso helado debajo de su mano. Seguramente el estar sin camisa le afectó...

La expresión de la princesa se tornó de preocupada a enfada. Sabía que iba enfermarse de tanto esforzarse! Como pudo decirme que era inmune?! La princesa se dió cuenta, de repente, porque el quimera se había enojado tanto con ella a la tarde cuando casi se ahogaba...

La respiración de Zelgadis se hacía cada vez más agitada y la princesa no sabía que hacer. Le rogaba que resistiera en sus pensamientos.Tengo que hacer algo, el me necesita. Es en estos momentos donde debo ser una heroína!! Por Zelgadis-san! Pero que puedo hacer??...

No había tiempo que perder! En la desesperación, le surgió una idea que la hizo ruborizar más que nunca_. _Realmente no podía creer que esa fuera la primera idea que se le había venido a la cabeza...pero la sacerdotisa no podía soportar el rostro de su compañero en agonía

-Esta bien, Zelgadis-san!! Por ti, lo haré!! Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que hiciste por mi!- dijo al mago-guerrero que yacía durmiendo en el piso, com si a escuchase- Sólo espero que funcione… Cephied, se generoso con el y deja que funcione, a pesar de su poca sensibilidad por ser una quimera…- ella rogó mientras corría con esfuerzo el cuerpo de su amigo hacia el fuego. Luego, se sacó su remera y se envolví con ella. La sacerdotisa con su torso desnudo, se apoyo sobre él, haciendo contacto con su cuerpo.

Esto si que era vergonzoso…Pero no importaba! Si esto lo iba a curar, ella soportaría la vergüenza. Se abrazó fuerte contra su querido amigo, chequeando a su rostro a cada momento.

-Por favor, Zelgadis-san…no te rindas…

* * *

Zelgadis abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los rayos de luz que enceguecían su visión. Conjeturó que lso rayos del sol se habían proyectado sobre sus cabellos de alambre y lo estaba encandilando. Son cosas que usualmente le suceden y que le ponen de mal humor, recondando el pesar de tener un cuerpo com eso; pero esta vez, no le fastidiaba tanto

Había dormido como un díos! Ni siquiera había dormido junto a su espada prevenido.No sabía si había tenido un sueño reconfortante o qué…pero definitivamente nunca se había sentido tan satisfecho...

Al levantarse, lleno de energía, el joven guerrero encontró su camisa sobre su torso. Buscando con la mirada a su compañera, sólo encontró colgada su capa, que ya estaba seca. Se vistió y se paró en busca de la princesa. Seguro se había puesto su ropa seca, pero estará ya bien?

Por suerte, tuvo su respuesta rápidamente. El quimera se encontró a su entusiasta amiga preparando la comida. Parece que quería compensar con un rico plato la sopa de anoche, pero sus dotes culinarios no eran muy bueno. Más que el poco material que disponía, simplemente parecía un desastre!

Zelgadis no pudo evitar soltar una risa burlona, que, afortunadamente, la muchacha no escuchó. Pero si vio llegar a su amigo y le dedicó una sonrisa de bienvenida.

La muchacha estaba algo consternada, con su cabeza gacha. Eso le hizó dudar si ya estaba curada

- Te encuentras bien, Amelia? Pareces algo incómoda...aún te sientes mal?- el quimera preguntó, acercándose a ella. La sacerdotisa se sonrojo por completo

- De verdad, creéme ya no estoy enferma- respondió la princesa tratando de sonar calmada

-Pero estas sudando...-dijo mostrando algo de preocupación- quieres que te cargue?- sugirió, rascandose el montón con vergüenza. Pero eso la puso mas nerviosa a al princesa

-Estoy de maravilla, Zelgadis-san! Vamos en camino!!- exclamo corriendo apresuradamente al frente.

El hechicero se quedo mirandola estupefacto...

- Realmente tiene energía!- dijo sorprendido, pero luego cerró sus ojos y los abrió esbozando una cálida sonrisa- pero es así como me gusta verte...

**-FIN-**


End file.
